Réquiem para un soldado
by Kir Kanos
Summary: -El Soldado Desconocido- Jack Helfer, como cada año, va a presentar sus respetos por la muerte de Andersen y de William Clyde...


**Réquiem para un soldado.**

**------------------------------------------------**

Copyright © 1966-2009 - Vertigo (Empresa subsidiaria de DC Comics). Todos los derechos reservados. Todas las marcas, logos y símbolos mencionados o expuestos están registrados por sus respectivos propietarios El Soldado Desconocido creado por Robert Kanigher y Joe Kubert.

**------------------------------------------------**

El ocaso, partida lejana de Apolo a través de su montura entre las oscuras brumas del silencio y el dolor.

El reinado de Dios comienza a caer y cede su turno al imperio de las tinieblas y la luz, acobardada y consciente de su inferioridad, se bate en retirada en espera de que llegue su momento. Un momento que jamás alcanzaría de una enorme guerra que nunca terminaría.

La Guerra: la única y terrible realidad existente.

Ante las lápidas de todos aquellos hombres de honor y ante la tumba simbólica de aquella magnífica representación antropomórfica que era el espíritu combativo de América, alguien supo la verdad.

Un hombre... o lo poco que queda de él, reflexiona y llega a esa conclusión.

La Guerra.

Dama oscura y armada disfrazada con argumentos de nobleza y espíritu de lucha.

La humanidad siempre había estado peleando, y siempre se había servido de ella.

Un eterno combate que se había retro-alimentado y que se sustentaba en las mismas razones de siempre.

Lealtad, valentía, patriotismo, honor,... viejos argumentos esgrimidos para la lucha de un mañana mejor.

Pero era un medio traicionero, un arma de doble filo que recompensaba a unos cuantos con un viaje sin retorno ni devolución.

Quizás a tierras lejanas o quizás a ninguna parte.

Y a otros, con una moneda de cambio muy diferente: miseria, hambre, codicia y dolor.

Podía sentir el desengaño de toda una vida de ideales e ilusiones rotas, carbonizadas y echadas al viento. El peso de unos años que nunca pasarían... el precio a pagar por una existencia eterna era una existencia maldita.

Y sus manos, estarían eternamente manchadas de sangre.

El viento amaina y comienza a bajar la temperatura, unas pocas lágrimas caen del cielo y pronto se convertiría en un llanto fuerte y desconsolador.

Y él sabía que el cielo no lloraba por él.

Su infierno personal se lo había ganado a pulso.

No, esas lágrimas estaban dedicadas a dos auténticos soldados americanos.

Dos personas que habían muerto a causa de su honradez.

Por no ser tan corruptos como él.

En su sombrero y en su oscura gabardina salpicaba la descarga de tristeza que escupía la bóveda oscura que pendía ahora sobre su cabeza y las vendas que cubrían su cara empezaban a absorber la humedad...

Aquella dama le había engañado, le había traicionado.

Le había convencido de que vendiese su alma al Leviatán, su eterno aliado, y le había costado muy caro.

Él consideró que el edicto de los Estados Unidos era el único admisible, el único que seguía manteniendo el derecho moral de impartir justicia y ella le persuadió para que se convirtiese en su brazo ejecutor. Trayendo la muerte y el dolor... aceptando el trato y transformándose en un portento de la disciplina militar, el paradigma del máximo estado de plenitud física, instructiva y combativa.

Era el soldado definitivo, era un arma.

Y sin darse cuenta, acabó siendo el principal aliado de ella.

"Un hombre, en el lugar y momento adecuado, puede ganar una guerra"

Eran las palabras que siempre le habían inspirado.

Y tras aquella oscura noche en Dachau hacía cincuenta y cuatro años atrás, nunca se quedó quieto.

Estuvo en todos los infiernos que podía haber ofrecido el planeta Tierra.

Corea del Norte, Vietnam, Afganistam, Somalia, Angola, Libia, Siberia, Nicaragua, Bolivia, Cuba, Mexico,... la lista era interminable.

Y lo había hecho orgulloso, portando la bandera que simbolizaba al único pueblo del mundo que podía salvar a éste, era su deber devoto el convertirse en parte de la solución.

Hasta que oyó lo que no tenía que oír.

Winterthor, el pilar que destruyó su visión.

El arquitecto de todo mal, escapando a cambio de chucherías... América era otro pueblo más, lleno de ambición y corrupción.

Y él, descubrió demasiado tarde que se había convertido en aquello contra lo que siempre quiso enfrentarse.

En todos trabajaba en secreto, negando su existencia.

Nadie sabía quien era... ni siquiera él mismo.

Una granada hacía demasiados años atrás... durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, le había arrebatado a su hermano, su memoria y su rostro. Quitándole también su identidad.

Durante un instante se fija en una única inscripción.

"Aquí yace en honrosa gloria un soldado americano conocido sólo por Dios"

Posa su mano sobre la enorme losa de piedra, recorriendo el relieve hundido marcado por el texto e intenta recordar a su hermano... pero no puede.

Luego marcha silencioso hacía una de las muchas lápidas vacías de aquella hilera interminable.

Otro se habría perdido, olvidando exactamente cual era.

Él no.

Él sabía donde estaban.

Cuando llegó les dedicó una mirada de orgullo, honrado por la valentía con la que se habían enfrentado contra él, con la que incluso, a pesar de tenerlo todo en contra, se mantuvieron puros. Pero a la vez les observaba herido, sufriendo por dentro y por fuera e implorando interiormente por un final que jamás le llegaría.

Mete su mano en el bolsillo interior de su gabardina y consigue sacar dos rosas blancas.

Sólo son plantas, y no tardarán en pudrirse y descomponerse... pero no consigue imaginar que mejor condecoración puede ofrecer a unos difuntos.

Son blancas y limpias... como sus almas.

Y caen suavemente sobre la tierra, donde justo a dos metros bajo tierra se enterró a dos soldados desconocidos.

Eran soldados americanos, conocidos sólo por Dios...

...y descansaban en honrosa gloria.

Luego se giró y se dispuso a marcharse.

No volvería a entrar al Cementerio Nacional de Arlington hasta el siguiente año.

Y volvería a la Guerra como hacía siempre, pues era su castigo por echarse a los brazos de una amante tan traidora y tan morbosa como lo era su dama.

Se había convertido en su peón favorito.

Era su destino.

Era su infierno.

------------------------------------------------

Dedicado a Garth Ennis y Kilian Plunkett, escritor y dibujante del comic "Código: soldado desconocido" escrito en 1997.


End file.
